pfmodernfandomcom-20200214-history
Tough Hero (Class)
Tough Hero Vitality-Die: d12 Class Skills: The Tough hero's class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (mechanical, structural) (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (current events) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), and Survival (Wis). Skill Ranks Per Level: 4+Int Class Features The following are class features of the tough hero. Weapon and Armor Proficiency The tough hero is proficient with all simple weapons. He is proficient with light armor. Talents As the strong hero gains experience, he learns a number of talents which emphasize his natural hardiness. Starting at 1st level, the tough hero chooses any talent that he qualifies for and adds it to his list of abilities. He gains an additional talent at every odd level after the first. The tough hero cannot select an individual talent more than once. Damage Reduction Talent Tree The Tough hero has an innate talent to ignore a set amount of damage from most weapons, but not from energy or special attack forms (which may or may not exist, depending on the campaign). Before the hero can select a talent from this tree the hero must have previously selected at least one talent from the Energy Resistance or Unbreakable Talent Tree. Damage Reduction 1/—: '''The Tough hero ignores 1 point of damage from melee and ranged weapons. '''Prerequisite: One other talent from either the Energy Resistance Talent Tree or the Unbreakable Talent Tree. Damage Reduction 2/—: The Tough hero ignores an additional 1 point of damage from melee and ranged weapons (DR 2/— total). Prerequisites: Damage reduction 1/—, one other talent from either the Energy Resistance Talent Tree or the Unbreakable Talent Tree. Damage Reduction 3/—: The Tough hero ignores an additional 1 point of damage from melee and ranged weapons (DR 3/— total). Prerequisites: Damage reduction 1/—, damage reduction 2/—, one other talent from either the Energy Resistance Talent Tree or the Unbreakable Talent Tree. Energy Resistance Talent Tree The Tough hero is particularly resistant to certain kinds of deadly energy effects. These talents can be selected in any order. Acid Resistance: The Tough hero ignores an amount of acid damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier. Cold Resistance: The Tough hero ignores an amount of cold damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier. Electricity Resistance: The Tough hero ignores an amount of electricity damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier. Fire Resistance: '''The Tough hero ignores an amount of fire damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier. '''Sonic/Concussion Resistance: '''The Tough hero ignores an amount of sonic or concussion damage equal to his or her Constitution modifier. Unbreakable Talent Tree The Tough hero is particularly resilient thanks to the following talents. '''Remain Conscious: '''The tough hero gains the ability to continue to perform actions when he would otherwise be considered unconscious and dying. When the tough hero’s wound points reach 0, the hero can perform as though he were disabled, making either an attack action or a move action every round until the hero reaches a negative number of wound points equal to his constitution score (and dies) or the hero’s wound points return to 1 or higher. The hero can choose to succumb to unconsciousness if he thinks that doing so might prevent him from taking more damage. '''Robust: The tough hero becomes especially robust, gaining a number of vitality points equal to his tough level as soon as he selects this talent. Thereafter, the hero gains +1 vitality point with each level of tough he or she gains. Second Wind: The tough hero can spend 1 action point to gain a second wind. When the hero does this, he recovers a number of vitality points equal to his Constitution score. This talent does not increase the tough hero’s vitality points beyond the character’s full normal total. Stamina: The Tough hero recovers twice as fast as normal. So, the hero recovers 2 vitality points per hour per character level, 2 wound points per character level per evening of rest, 2 points of temporary ability damage per evening of rest, and awakens in half the normal time after being knocked unconscious. Prerequisite: Robust. Bonus Feats At 2nd level, and every even level thereafter, the tough hero gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and the tough hero must meet any prerequisites. Alertness, Athletic, Brawl, Confident, Endurance, Great Fortitude, Improved Brawl, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Feint, Knockout Punch, Power Attack, Streetfighting, Toughness, Vehicle Expert. Category:Basic Classes Category:Classes